In bloom
by BellaRukia
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre Byakuya y Rukia. #10: "A través de la pared". Hubo un día en que ya no la miró como a la joven a quien adoptó como hermana menor. Se sintió tocado por su imagen de parsimonia y delicadeza, y algo de ella lo atrapó. *BYARUKI*
1. La lluvia y el llanto

_No sé qué onda, no me aguanté. A este drabble lo escribí hace algunos días y no tenía pensado subirlo ni muerta, pero se ve que el amor es más fuerte D:_

_Tengo la idea de publicar una colección de drabbles. Mentiría si les dijiese cuántos van a ser, ya que aun no decido la cantidad, pero lo que sí determiné es que si les gusta la idea los amenazo con subir más *ríe a lo María Elena Fuseneco*. Y me servirá de excusa para actualizar, aunque este trabajo no es mi prioridad._

_Serán sobre Byakuya y Rukia, basados en cualquier esfera que su hermosa relación atienda. Pueden encontrarse con tierno amor fraternal (que no es tal) o con frenética pasión amorosa (que no es incesto), así que después no se quejen; al que no le guste el ByaRuki, puede volver atrás. Y al que le guste, ojalá lo lea y le provoque algo, tal como a mí cuando leo cualquier cosa que involucre a Byakuya y Rukia en forma de amor. Acepto sugerencias._

_Edit: Serán 100 drabbles, del reto The 100 themes challenge abierto en el foro de FF por Maristela Freesia. A los dos drabbles que fueron primeramente publicados les agregué un prompt que se ajustara a la idea del escrito, como también el rating y la extensión de palabras._

**_Prompt:_**_ 013. Sorrow / Dolor_

**_Rating:_**_ K+_

_**Extensión: **381 palabras.  
_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Aquí se sugieren sentimientos de Rukia hacia Kaien Shiba, claro que con intención byarukista XD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"el llanto es un ángel inmenso,  
el llanto es un violín inmenso,  
las lágrimas amordazan al viento  
y no se oye otra cosa que el llanto."

-Federico García Lorca-

* * *

**La lluvia y el llanto**

Hay una lluvia que no cesa de caer. Parece de otro tiempo, de cierto día. Derriba templanzas, desata melancolía sobre los techos y los parques, sobre las flores y los árboles. Se mete dentro de un sueño, lo convierte en pesadilla y no quiere salir de allí.

—Kaien-dono…

Un susurro amortiguado. Una mano que tiembla en la oscuridad de una habitación. Las imágenes grises y lluviosas de un tiempo que fue comienzan a caer frente a la pantalla onírica de la persona que adormece.

—Kaien-dono…

Muere una sonrisa. Vive un recuerdo, en el cual quiere morir. El frío de esa noche que ve _tan nítidamente_ en su sueño la alcanza y la entumece, desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Intenta arrebujarse en medio de la inconsciencia con la manta que huele a fino y que huele a nuevo para no tener que sentir ese frío. Exhala con los ojos cerrados para sentir calor en su cuello. Pero hasta su aliento se ha apagado, y parece que las palabras quieren congelarse.

Nace una lágrima en su ojo, que se desborda con violencia sobre toda la curva de su mejilla. Nace otra lágrima, y nace otra, y nacen más, y más.

—¡Kaien-dono!

El grito la despierta, las lágrimas la golpean, el recuerdo de lo que acaba de soñar la asesina y la derrumba, otra vez, entre la sábana y la manta que son la cáscara nocturna de ese dolor.

Llora, grita, solloza, sufre.

El llanto se llena de dolor, las lágrimas se combinan con gemidos de angustia que hacen de la habitación una jaula, donde una criatura agazapada llora en su solitario cautiverio.

El llanto que pretendía ser mudo se rompe en un grito que tiene nombre y honor.

—¡Kaien-dono!

El dolor quiere atragantarla pero la furia triste es más fuerte. Los sollozos invaden todo el recinto de la habitación y lo traspasan, se unen al murmullo de la lluvia y llegan a los oídos del hermano como incisivos puñales que exigen indulgencia.

Lágrimas que se derraman por un nombre que a él le disgusta. Corazón que todavía, después de tantos años, se retuerce por un hombre que a él le ha quitado el lugar.

—Kaien…

El resentimiento que debe olvidarse sigue latiendo, sin compasión, porque aun en sus sueños sigue estando él.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, son bienvenidas e inmensamente queridas las reviews n.n_

_Natali._


	2. Las voces

_Hola n.n_

_Este drabble... No me contenta. No sé qué pasa, siento que últimamente hago cosas horribles. Igual lo publico porque me siento en deuda; con suerte el lunes actualizaré Abrir puertas y ventanas, estoy reescribiendo los capítulos nueve y diez. No sé si estaré sufriendo baja autoestima, pero tengo la sensación de que vengo escribiendo cualquier cosa y nada me conforma. Ojalá se me pase pronto._

**_Prompt:_**_ 016. Night / Noche_

**_Rating:_**_ T._

**_Extensión:_**_ 485 palabras._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"La consciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, la del cuerpo."

-William Shakespeare-

* * *

**Las voces**

El hecho de tener que mirarla a los ojos es desgarrador.

_Mírala_, le susurra la voz interior.

_Háblale_, le exige la voz interior.

No puede, no quiere. El solo tener que mirarla de reojo, o soslayarla ínfimamente, le remueve las entrañas. Rukia es como una borrasca. Byakuya procura mantener distancia para no tener que ir contra esa naturaleza arrolladora.

—Nii-sama.

Las voces también son peligrosas.

—¿Qué?

Y las palabras hechas de la voz son convertidas en horribles sonidos para no querer escucharla más. Imagina que es amorfa o afónica, y la sensación es menos intrínseca.

_Háblale_, otra vez, pero él se rehúsa y se aleja. Byakuya no la quiere querer. La borrasca está al acecho todo el tiempo.

Pero a veces, sin querer queriendo, mira a Rukia a los ojos. El color es diáfano, el brillo es diáfano, el significado de la mirada es mucho más de lo que él puede soportar.

_¿Y el resentimiento?_

No existe. Rukia sigue esperando, año tras año, a qué él se digne a mirarla.

_¿Cariño?_

Más. Es más de lo que la palabra cariño puede albergar. Y no lo quiere aceptar. Byakuya sabe que Rukia despierta en él todo lo que no tiene que sentir. Pero Rukia es una borrasca, se levanta con la fuerza necesaria para derribarlo, destruirlo y no dejar nada de él, y él la tiene que evitar.

_Retrocede_, es la siempre tomada determinación para vadear esa zozobra. Porque ni siquiera en las noches de invierno, los ojos de Rukia lo dejan en paz. Son como el puñal que desangra la carne, y son como el calor del sol al mediodía.

Hay un reloj colgado en la pared de un pasillo, que a cierta hora de la noche comienza a tañer insoportablemente. _El réquiem_, dice la voz interior. Parece la hora de la muerte, la hora de las sombras y de las memorias. Hasta que Byakuya ve la delgada forma de Rukia dibujándose en un corredor, que en seguida hace ruido de presencia y tiene olor de mujer.

—Buenas noches, nii-sama.

Y tiene ojos, que lo miran con reverencia y con muchos otros sentimientos que él desconoce y quiere desconocer.

_¿O no?_

Encuentra sus ojos, _¿no es hermosa?_, se estremece y quiere ser otro. La línea invisible entre el deseo y la abnegación se quiebra a esa hora de la noche, cuando el réquiem se vuelve herejía.

—Buenas noches.

Imagina lo que no tiene que imaginar, es hombre y es infiel, la desvirga con crueldad hasta que dejan de tañer las campanas del reloj y él sabe que ha sentido miedo, sabe que todo su cuerpo ha flaqueado ante el puñal y el calor de los ojos, y sabe que ha deseado _lo peor_.

_La deseaste_.

La borrasca es desgarradora. Byakuya se mantiene en silencio, hasta que cierra la puerta de su habitación y los jadeos engullen la garganta que se abstiene de nombrar a Rukia.

* * *

_Bueh, si les gustó un poquito puede que me sienta mejor. Gracias por leer n.n_

_Natali_


	3. Curando las heridas

_¡Hola! :D_

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo drabble, tal vez esta semana vuelva a publicar otro. Estoy escribiendo Abrir puertas y ventanas y quiero darle más prioridad a ese fic, el lunes sí o sí actualizo con el capítulo 9._

_Decidí que los drabbles serán cien, ya edité los dos primeros y les agregué el prompt. El reto es del foro The 100 themes challenge abierto por Maristela Freesia. Sí, 100 drabbles D: Sé que tardaré una eternidad en terminar pero me da emoción el saber que tendré para escribir ByaRuki durante largo rato, ya tengo muchas ideas X3 aunque también acepto sugerencias. Espero que les guste el de hoy, es medio Fluff y es la primera vez que escribo algo de tipo Hurt/Confort. Ojalá les guste n_n_

_**Prompt: **029. Heal / Sanación  
_

**_Rating:_**_ K+._

**_Extensión:_**_ 397 palabras._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"Admirablemente resteñaba ella la sangre con sus besos,

pero él rechazaba las caricias, no había venido para repetir las ceremonias de una pasión secreta,

protegida por un mundo de hojas secas y senderos furtivos."

-Julio Cortázar-

* * *

**Curando las heridas**

Fue esa tarde, llena de nubes y de hojas, cuando él la sintió quererlo.

La había salvado de la embestida de un Hollow, otra vez había arriesgado su vida por ella.

Era una molestia. Rukia siempre se metía en problemas. Pero él estaba para protegerla, y cualquier destiempo carecía de importancia cuando su vida corría peligro.

A causa de haberse interpuesto entre su hermana y el Hollow, Byakuya había sufrido una desastrosa herida. Se resistía a expresar con gemidos de dolor la grieta húmeda que el Hollow había abierto en su estómago, por lo que después de haberse hecho con la criatura se dejó caer silenciosamente al suelo.

—¡Nii-sama! —exclamó Rukia al verlo lleno de sangre.

Se encontraban en un bosque del pueblo Karakura, y Rukia no entendía qué hacía Byakuya allí.

La presencia del Hollow se había evaporado, y ella no pudo más que ir hacia donde estaba Byakuya para socorrerlo, escandalizarse ante su mal estado y querer mimarlo secretamente.

—Déjame sanar tus heridas, nii-sama.

Las palabras sin sosiego de Rukia cayeron tiernamente sobre Byakuya seguidas por sus manos frágiles y ávidas de curación. No había en su cabeza más que sanar y cuidar de su hermano.

Y fue allí cuando él la sintió quererlo. No se trataba de Kidô, no era cuestión de reiatsu ni de obligación. Byakuya sintió el amor que Rukia le tenía a través de sus manos cálidas curándolo y protegiéndolo. El calor de sus manos lo hizo estremecer, y sin darse cuenta la miró a los ojos detenidamente, confundido, como si en ese mismo momento él también la estuviese queriendo.

Uno de los dedos de Rukia rozó su abdomen sin querer, y él creyó haberse desmoralizado. La sensación que hacía cuarenta años se había convencido de no necesitar le había movido la tierra y el cielo en un solo segundo.

Piel.

Ella se ruborizó y pidió perdón.

Pero Byakuya calló, como siempre, porque esa era la manera que él tenía de martirizarse. Contempló durante algunos minutos el rostro de su hermana, tímido y presuroso, y supo que el mejor remedio para sus heridas era ella. No necesitaba nada más que su presencia, tan inherente y tan cálida, para que su cuerpo recobrara el vigor y la volviese a proteger.

Las heridas sanaban, la sangre dejaba de esparcirse y Rukia era como el calor del sol. Byakuya quería quedarse a vivir allí.

* * *

_No sé si habrán visto el relleno de las zanpakutô, pero hay un episodio en el que Rukia le pide a Byakuya que la deje sanarlo y es tan aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh *se muere de amor*. Tenía que escribir sobre eso X3_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Natali._


	4. La nieve más hermosa

_¡Hola! Nuevo drabble, ahora que volvió el internet *llora de felicidad* puedo volver a publicar. Espero que les guste :)_

**_Prompt:_**_ 047. Snow / Nieve_

**_Rating: _**_K+_

**_Extensión:_**_ 540 palabras._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"Que alumbre de día y de noche la nieve,

La nieve más clara.

¡Nieve ligera, copo blando,

cuánto ardor en masa!"

-Jorge Guillén-

* * *

**La nieve más hermosa**

Dicen que su zanpakutô es la más hermosa en su especie. También hay quienes dicen que ella también es hermosa. Unos dicen que la merece por ser fría. Otros dicen que es hermosa como la misma nieve.

—Baila.

La primera vez que la vio, Rukia cayó rendida a los pies de Sode No Shirayuki.

"_Es hermosa."_

Y eso que la espada era fría.

Kaien estuvo allí para verla. La respetó.

La espada tenía voz, tenía esencia y una presencia. Era fría, soberbia. Era como ella, gélida y de una belleza sutilmente abrumadora.

—Nii-sama, he logrado la primera liberación de mi zanpakutô.

Byakuya percibió la exultación contenida en la garganta, y presintió el destello en los ojos.

—Eso está bien —la espalda firme—. El entrenamiento con tu teniente no ha sido en vano —la voz agria.

El rostro contento decayendo en una mueca de desilusión, y el recuerdo de Sode No Shirayuki en sus manos mientras Kaien sonreía cálidamente. Algunas palabras sobre el corazón. Rukia se reanima.

—Así es. Ahora podré ser una mejor oficial para el Gotei 13 —la reverencia de Rukia es forzada, ya quiere salir de esa habitación.

Byakuya frunce el ceño que Rukia no puede ver.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —se interesa, el teniente también lo hizo.

La sonrisa insegura en el rostro de Rukia no puede evitarse. Tampoco el brillo en sus ojos.

—Sode No Shirayuki —responde con la voz trémula, pero cándida—. Es una zanpakutô de tipo hielo y nieve. Es hermosa.

Tiene un nombre bonito, sí. La nieve es bonita, el hielo tiene también algo de belleza. Rukia ha conseguido liberar su zanpakutô. Debe ser hermosa.

—¿Podrías mostrármela? —Quiere verla, el teniente ya la ha visto. Si es tan hermosa como dice entonces debe conocerla.

Antes de que Rukia termine de dar la respuesta afirmativa, su cuerpo se encuentra próximo a salir de la habitación. La emoción a flor de piel y el deseo latente de agradar a su hermano vuelven a aflorar.

Desde el genkan, Byakuya la observa. Rukia se para junto al estanque y respira hondo, nerviosa.

—Baila, Sode No Shirayuki.

El pasto y las plantas del jardín se tiñen de blanco, el cerezo también. Es de noche. Rukia se ve elegante, Byakuya la ve elegante.

"_Es hermosa."_

¿La mujer o la espada? Hacía años Byakuya no veía algo tan maravilloso. Era como estar en un surrealismo, era como ver magia, magia blanca.

Byakuya estuvo allí para verla. La contempló.

La ventisca emergió sutilmente, poblada de copos de nieve, hermosos. Y detrás de ellos Rukia, con su zanpakutô hermosa.

Byakuya nunca había visto algo así. Era la nieve más hermosa que había visto. Pero no lo dijo.

Las palabras de congratulación que Rukia esperaba no fueron menos decepcionantes que otras veces. Byakuya también era como el hielo.

—Muy bien.

Quiere dejar de pensar que es tan frío, quiere creer que él sólo es así, quiere que no sea así.

Pero, le recuerda a Sode No Shirayuki. Byakuya es frío, y es…

—Buenas noches.

Sacude la cabeza, lo olvida. Siempre es el mismo diálogo. Buenas noches, nii-sama. Es frío, es…

No le hace caso. Al final de cuentas, ella está feliz con su espada, que es de nieve y es hermosa.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! n.n Y ya me voy a poner al día con las reviews y mensajes que debo._

_Natali_


	5. Las tardes del sol

_¡Hola! Escribí este drabble de un tirón, y lo escribí escuchando música, cosa rara siendo yo. No me gusta escribir con música, me desconcentra, pero esta noche mientras escuchaba The Killers me salió esto, más ByaRuki X3._

_Ojalá les guste y no haya quedado mal._

**_Prompt: _**_080. Warmth / Calidez_

**_Rating:_**_ K+_

**_Extensión:_**_ 591 palabras_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. _

* * *

"Yo tengo, para ti, todo lo noble

que cielo y tierra y corazón abarcan;

el calor de los soles, —¡de los soles

que, como yo, te aman!"

-Pedro Bonifacio Palacios-

* * *

**Las tardes del sol**

La tarde templada vuelca su bermellón sobre los rostros de ambos. Rukia mira a Byakuya, que está parado junto a ella, y le parece que el color del sol pegado en su mejilla lo hace ver cálido, como últimamente se ha acostumbrado a verlo.

Las tres tumbas detrás de ellos. El viento árido del Rukongai. La colina que suele visitar con Renji cuando Rukia y él se ponen melancólicos. La tarde, el calor, el silencio.

—Fue difícil sobrevivir aquí. Hay demasiada pobreza —Las palabras de Rukia salen atragantadas. —Ellos no eran fuertes.

Byakuya se mantiene estoico, aunque algo en él languidece. Continúa mirando el horizonte.

—Tal vez si en vez de ellos hubiera sido yo…

—No tiene caso que medites sobre eso. Estás viva y ahora eres un miembro de élite del Gotei 13. El destino es inexorable, y la muerte también —Byakuya parpadea, habla con calma—. Decidiste convertirte en shinigami después de haber visto la muerte de tus seres queridos. Hoy eres capaz de proteger almas.

—Sí…

"_El destino es… _—piensa, mira el pueblo desbaratado que hay debajo, y vuelve a mirar a su hermano, quien se ha tornado cabizbajo— _inexorable."_

Poder compartir con Byakuya un retazo de su pasado es para ella algo que la desborda. Sabía que su pasado no era algo que pudiera conmover a Byakuya, pero él le pidió ir a ese lugar y Rukia lo llevó.

No era la primera vez que Byakuya pisaba esas tierras, pero sí la primera vez que no las miró con desdén. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Rukia viviendo en ese lugar tan desahuciado y creyó que no comería durante muchos días.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir en este sitio —resopla con veneno.

Rukia necesita su abrazo, se acaricia las manos.

—Se aprenden muchas cosas en estos lugares…

El disgusto, la náusea. Hace años que Byakuya ve a su hermana como a una muñeca. En ese momento, Rukia lo remite con sus palabras a su antiguo comportamiento, cuando ella era cruda, áspera, y hablaba como un hombre.

—También has aprendido cosas… conmigo —murmura para volver a verla como a la muñeca frágil y educada en la que ella se ha convertido.

En su corazón sucumbe un maremoto. Es verdad, Rukia sabe que le debe mucho a su hermano y siente que gran parte de lo que ella es, es gracias a él. Él la sacó del Rukongai, le dio una familia. El destino era inexorable.

¿Y si Byakuya nunca hubiera llegado a su vida?

—Es verdad. Siempre estaré agradecida con nii-sama por su generosidad —La voz rebosa de dulzura. —Yo… no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Byakuya sabe que Rukia está sonriendo y eso le hace sentir feliz en medio de la devastación. Si no fuera él, le daría la mano o la abrazaría, pero es él, Byakuya Kuchiki, y él es así. No hace nada.

El color del sol es más agradable sobre las mejillas de Rukia, él lo sabe porque muchas veces la miró con sigilo. Es tibio, como Rukia y su presencia.

De pie en la colina, los pensamientos de Rukia divagan sobre la relación con su hermano; Rukia siente que es maravilloso tener a ese hombre, siente que nunca quisiera estar lejos de él.

Byakuya suspira, es hora de irse. No quiere ver a Rukia en ese lugar, desea volver a sacarla de allí. ¿Y si él nunca la hubiera sacado de allí?

El silencioso acceso de furia y de impotencia, el amor implícito.

—Yo tampoco.

Y el calor del sol.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Natali_


	6. Flores de cerezo

**_Prompt:_**_ 015. Flower / Flor_

**_Rating:_**_ K_

**_Extensión:_**_ 130 palabras_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"Quiero hacer contigo

lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos."

-Pablo Neruda-

* * *

**Flores de cerezo**

Sabe que tiene los minutos contados para estar allí. Sabe que si Byakuya la ve hará un gesto fastidioso y entrará a la casa sin decirle nada.

Piensa que a él le molesta, cree que el árbol de cerezo es algo demasiado hermoso para que ella se siente a la sombra sin su permiso.

Sin embargo, por una vez, Rukia se queda. Se atiene a las consecuencias. Quiere que él la mire, aunque sea con disgusto, porque sólo en ese momento, cuando el árbol se mece y los pétalos de las flores se mezclan con la imagen de él pasando por el genkan y echándole una mirada furtiva, Byakuya le presta atención.

O eso cree, porque en realidad los pétalos del cerezo la coronan, y eso a Byakuya le encanta.

* * *

_¡Hola! Tenía que escribir algo ESTE DÍA y con ESTE PROMPT, pues en mi país hoy comienza la primavera y no iba a tener paz sin teclear algo de ByaRuki. Porque la primavera es muy ellos, ¿no?, y tenía que honrarlos._

_Besos y abrazos byarukistas para todos, gracias por leer n_n_

_Natali_


	7. Las noches del agua

_**Prompt:** 012. Tears / Lágrimas_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Extensión:** 363 palabras_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"todas las cosas perdían color,

todo en el aire flotaba"

-Fito Páez-

* * *

**Las noches del agua**

Azul, gris. Se mezclan, se funden, crean un color nuevo que Rukia asocia con Byakuya. Es el color de la noche, tediosa, taciturna. Como un río manso cuyas aguas arrecian sin sonido; ese río es esa noche, esa noche es como Byakuya, todas las noches son Byakuya.

La lluvia se descuelga con letargo, pesarosa. Pero las gotas caen con calor, parecen lágrimas. Y a Rukia le gustan, las deja inundar su rostro, resbalar por sus mejillas, humedecer su piel. A veces se avergüenza de reconocer que es un tonto simbolismo que la hace sentir cerca de su hermano.

Más cerca de lo que debería desear. Porque Rukia jura que sería capaz de desnudarse en pleno jardín con tal de que toda la lluvia moje su piel bajo el cielo nocturno que es Byakuya.

En eso Byakuya se acerca, en silencio, y la noche la deja sin aire. Todo se torna de un solo color.

—Si sigues aquí mucho tiempo te enfermarás —él la ve de espaldas, y no busca entenderla. Ni se lo imagina.

Rukia se deja arrollar por esa voz, que atraviesa su espalda y la eriza hasta hacerla voltear, porque ya no puede más. Necesita ver ese cielo en sus ojos, para seguir creyendo que se ha entregado a él.

Sólo un segundo sus miradas se cruzan. La de Byakuya cae, con orgullo y rigor. O al menos eso aparenta.

—Será mejor que entres —lo dice como si las palabras lo acorralaran, como si lo instigaran a huir de su hermana para que no le diga lo que en realidad le quiere decir.

Con esa mirada gris, con esa presencia lejana, con ese porte de noble parco que como el cielo nocturno cuando llueve, hace que Rukia lo quiera abrazar.

Lo ve irse. A él no le gusta repetir las cosas. Así que Rukia se deja bañar por última vez en la noche en las gotas de lluvia que la acercan a él y se adentra, ya con frío.

Llueve. Sigue ilusionándose con el día en que él entre en su habitación y la cubra con ese cielo de noche, y la riegue de lágrimas que ella está dispuesta a secar.

* * *

_¿Se nota mucho mi adicción al angst y a los escenarios nocturnos? Me torturo yo sola, pero lo disfruto XD jiji_

_No es la gran cosa pero me atormentó toda la noche y lo tenía que sacar, si no iba a estallar dentro de mí._

_¡Que comiencen bien la semana! Muchísimas gracias por leer n_n_


	8. Sueños de medianoche

_**Prompt:** 019. Dreams / Sueños_

_**Rating:** M_

**_Extensión:_**_ 322 palabras_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"...a viajar sin tiempo al sueño más profundo del mundo,

a la imaginación."

-Callejeros-

* * *

**Sueños de medianoche**

¿Vas a dejar de soñar con ella? ¿Vas a dejar de buscar en tus sueños su voz grave, su mirada, esa que se deslumbra ante ti sin que lo notes, sus labios pequeños en los que has reparado una sola vez sin ser incapaz de desearlos, y su aroma fresco y lejano del que te alejas porque sabes que te embriaga?

¿Vas a dejar de pretender que duermes cada vez que ella llama a tu habitación porque te avergüenzas de haber soñado con su cuerpo, desnudo y perlado en sudor, y porque realmente quieres volver a dormir para que tu sueño no desaparezca?

¿Vas a dejar de imaginar que nunca la has adoptado para luego ceder a tus deseos más carnales y pecaminosos en los que eres consciente, con tanta culpa, de que de no haberla hecho tu hermana la habrías tomado como segunda esposa sin ninguna dubitación y que la habrías desarmado salvajemente sobre el futón donde todas las noches la imaginas delirar de placer, Byakuya?

¿Vas a seguir esperando inútilmente el día que ella dé un paso hacia ti, confesándote un amor que crees imposible, pidiéndote que rompas las leyes por ella una vez más y que la abraces y nunca más la dejes sola como lo has hecho en todos estos años, Byakuya?

¿Y tus sueños… esos en los que ya no la miras de lejos sino de cerca, muy cerca, rozando su piel con tus dedos trémulos y hambrientos, buscando su boca con una fiereza que no te conoces, quitándole las ropas que con tanto amor oculto le has comprado para luego hacerla tuya, para entregarle tu cuerpo, silenciosamente desesperado, que anhela cada centímetro de su piel y cada forma de su anatomía, tu cuerpo que la imagina con sudor y hasta las lágrimas porque sabes muy bien, Byakuya, que hasta en tus sueños te sientes indecente?

¿Vas a dejar de perseguir ese sueño y hacerlo realidad, Byakuya-sama?

* * *

_Sólo puedo decir que… ando muy OTP. Byakuya/Rukia hasta la muerte._

_Gracias por leer._


	9. El rigor es un tormento inexplicable

**_Prompt: _**_066. Sharp / Filo_

**_Rating:_**_ K+_

**_Extensión:_**_ 589 palabras_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ a mi nuevo lector Daisasuke que es otro ferviente fan del ByaRuki, o sea, un fanboy XD nah, chiste, jeje. Deseo que te guste este drabble._

* * *

"Tú buscas el secreto, la dulzura, el peligro

del momento robado al filo de las noches."

-Julio Aumente-

* * *

**El rigor es un tormento inexplicable**

¿Hasta cuándo va a llorar?

Todas las noches son lo mismo.

La muerte de Shiba Kaien ha conmovido a todos en el Seireitei. Todos los oficiales han portado rostros de respeto y dolencia durante semanas. Las divisiones han permanecido más silenciosas que de costumbre y pareciera que los capitanes evitan hablar de lo acontecido frente a mí.

Parece que tienen miedo de saber lo que pienso y lo que siento. Parece que saben que mis condolencias no son del todo pesarosas. No es que me contente, la muerte de un shinigami sigue siendo algo que me apena aun cuando el shinigami que ha muerto no haya sido de mi agrado.

Pero, Rukia.

Saben algo. No he podido mirar al capitán Ukitake a los ojos por más de un minuto y él sabe por qué, aunque no me diga nada. Me habla de Rukia y me cuenta sobre su estado anímico, esperando que algo se mueva dentro de mí para que me acerque a ella y la acompañe. Mis sentimientos… no son algo que él pueda entender. O tal vez sí, pero no estoy dispuesto a contárselos ni a confesarle qué es lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que recuerdo que Rukia ha estado muy cerca de Shiba Kaien.

Cerca, de una forma que a ella le intimidaba y que a mí me molestaba mucho.

Rukia no ha dejado de llorar. Me he dado cuenta de que intenta contener su llanto cuando yo camino cerca de su habitación. Piensa que la odio. Piensa que no me importa lo que ella sienta. Piensa que si la escucho llorar la odiaré más. Ella… no ha intentado acercarse a mí. Sé que tiene miedo de que la rechace y desdeñe sus sentimientos y que no ha hablado conmigo sobre su teniente porque conoce mi desagrado hacia él.

Es de noche y la escucho llorar. Rukia llora por él. No entiendo por qué me molesta tanto, no entiendo por qué siento tanto resentimiento por la memoria de ese hombre y no entiendo por qué quiero entrar en la habitación de Rukia y hacer algo para que deje de llorar por él. Y aunque no lo entiendo, lo hago. Entro en su habitación.

Está de espaldas y no me mira. Me pregunta si sucede algo y callo porque no sé qué decir. Nunca hablo con ella, esta situación es extraña para mí, y es incómoda. Siento miedo.

Veo que estando de espaldas se seca las lágrimas con la mano y después de hacer eso voltea, puedo ver la mitad de su rostro envuelto en dolor. Siento algo, es como tristeza, como lástima, pero no sé qué hacer. Tampoco puedo mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo ella parece que quiere seguir llorando.

—Nii… nii-sama…

Y lo hace. Su llanto me hace daño. Pero no sé qué hacer. Otra vez me ha dado la espalda, no veo su rostro. Por primera vez desde que la he adoptado tengo un nudo en la garganta. Hace frío.

Rukia… ella está sufriendo. Y yo no sé qué hacer. Cuando estoy a punto de irme ella me retiene, está sujetando mi atuendo. Quiere algo, no me lo dice. Estoy tieso, sé que tengo que mirarla a los ojos y que cuando eso suceda yo también me quebraré.

Por eso no lo hago, por eso no la miro. Por eso le digo que siento mucho lo que ha sucedido y me voy, sin contenerla. Rukia sigue llorando, y yo sigo sin entender por qué me molesta que llore por él.

* * *

_¡Un POV de Byakuya! D: Oh, por Dios, me ha dado miedo escribirlo. Ya había hecho un POV de Byakuya pero en plan parodia, no en plan seriousness -_- La verdad es que este drabble iba a ser diferente, o sea, iba a hacer que pasara algo entre él y Rukia, pero como quería dar la impresión de que se apegara un poquito al canon opté por dejarlo así, con un Byakuya retraído que en ese entonces (digamos, arco pre-SS) siempre evitaba a su hermana. Podría considerarse que este drabble es la continuación del drabble número uno._

_Espero no haya quedado muy OOC. Debo confesar que me gusta bastante escribir a Byakuya en primera persona, hasta tenía ganas de cambiar de drabble a one-shot y seguirlo un poco más, creo que daba para un poco más :P Pero lo escribí un poco apurada y no quería mandarle cualquier fruta, así que ya está *llora*_

_Espero sus opiniones en cuanto al POV y les agradezco mucho a todos por leer y seguir estos pequeños escritos. ¡Besos!_


	10. A través de la pared

**_Prompt: _**_045. Need / Necesidad_

**_Rating: _**_K+_

**_Extensión: _**_605 palabras_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

"El pecado fue mío; yo no había comprendido."

-Oscar Wilde-

* * *

**A través de la pared**

Hubo un día en que ya no la miró como a la joven a quien adoptó como hermana menor. Hubo un día en que observó cómo ella arrancaba una flor del jardín y acariciaba con ella su mejilla, su nariz, estornudando de improviso. Una tarde, cuando se acercó al corredor de su habitación para recordarle un recado que ella debía darle a los empleados de la casa, se sintió tocado por su imagen de parsimonia y delicadeza, reparando por primera vez en muchos años que ella era la mujer de la casa. Vio cómo sus ojos amatistas rodaron en dirección a los árboles del jardín, sin mirar especialmente a ninguna parte, y algo de ella lo atrapó.

Otro día la espió. Rukia debatía en silencio qué libro tomar de la biblioteca del hogar, y mientras Byakuya pasaba por el pasillo, a paso lento y silencioso, la avistó a través del resquicio de la puerta. Se detuvo uno o dos segundos a mirar su perfil, desde el mechón de cabello que adornaba el mentón de su rostro hasta los ojos concentrados que no advirtieron su presencia en aquel lugar.

Una vez él le sacó charla. Comían _sushi_, y Byakuya le ofreció discutir acerca de un artículo de la _Seireitei News Magazine_ hacia el que él mostraba desacuerdo. Para su sorpresa, Rukia expuso sus opiniones expresándose con una fluidez que él no había esperado. En otro tiempo él habría censurado tal desenvoltura, pero misteriosamente en ese momento le agradó, porque sintió que había alguien con quien podía conversar sin formalidades y con quien sentirse a gusto sin que su rango de capitanía estuviera en el medio perturbando.

Aún estaba la pared, el muro invisible que impedía a ambos acercarse y conocerse más allá de lo protocolar, de la obligación. Byakuya escuchaba hablar a Rukia con presteza, con comodidad, y ella sonreía a pesar de que él mantenía su semblante adusto, dejando de inquietarse por fin ante la presencia intimidante que él imponía. Aunque Byakuya mantenía a su hermana a raya, y ella se daba cuenta, Rukia no desistía en acercarse a él, aun cuando llegar al corazón de su hermano le llevara otros cuarenta años de recelo y frustración. Sólo saber que él esperaba una breve conversación sobre cualquier asunto o una silenciosa compañía antes de marcharse a dormir, era suficiente para que Rukia se sintiera contenta y se acostara en el futón de su cuarto abrazando la almohada y pensando en él, con el corazón a batiente, como una niña que ha conocido a su primer amor.

Una tarde de invierno, Rukia se hallaba sentada nuevamente en el corredor de su habitación, con un pergamino entre sus manos. La tibia sensación de un abrigo cubriendo sus hombros la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y cuando volteó sorprendida, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo de su boca, vislumbró la eterna espalda de su hermano marcando pasos hacia el final del corredor.

—Pronto anochecerá, no estés fuera de la casa hasta muy tarde.

Al momento que Byakuya cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que entró, se sintió disconforme, y tuvo la certeza de que hace tiempo sentía un extraño deseo de pasar más tiempo con su hermana. El problema era que entre ellos había una pared invisible, tan inmensa como el desasosiego que había en el corazón de él cada vez que Rukia lo miraba.

¿Sería algún día capaz de derribarla y dejar que su hermana lo tocara? ¿Sería posible que una vez él se dejara conocer?

Mientras Byakuya se hacía estas preguntas, Rukia golpeaba la puerta que él hace unos minutos había cerrado. Y quería dejarla entrar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ay, cómo extrañaba In bloom, hace tiempo no actualizaba. Esta es una de las cosas más fluff que he escrito, culpa de **KaoruB** que hace unas horas publicó un ByaRuki tan fluff que me lo pegó XD_

_Bueno, ya sé que me estoy tardando mucho con APYV, lo siento de verdad, pero no abandonaré el fic, lo prometo. Tengo escritas algunas líneas del capítulo doce y tengo tres one-shots empezados pero estoy un poco bloqueada, cuando esté más creativa actualizaré con seguridad n_n_

_¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus hermosas reviews y aprovecho, antes de que lo olvide, para saludar a **kds** que ha estado siguiendo este fic y me ha dejado su apreciación en otras historias; como sos lectora invitada no puedo responder a tus mensajes así que utilizo este medio para agradecer tu apoyo y tus comentarios, me contenta que te guste este fic n_n_

_Ahora sí me marcho y a ver si me pongo a escribir. ¡Besos!_


End file.
